The Next Avengers
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: It's about 15 years or so in the future and all of the Avengers have settled down and had children. The forces of evil however have not. With the realization that their parents are getting older the children of the Avengers take it upon themselves to fill their roles when a new force of evil arises that may be too strong for their parents to fight off alone.


Tyler Stark came out of the subway in New York and looked down the street and up at the Stark tower that stood before him. He had always been proud of his father although he wished his father would show that he was proud of him every once in a while. He almost never got to see him because he was so busy. But since today was Thanksgiving he would get to see his Dad and hopefully a few other family members. He came up to the top floor and saw his Mom Pepper frantically working in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" He asks as he looks around for him.

"He's in a meeting." She says quickly.

She has her hand shoved inside a turkey and she kept looking back and forth between the turkey and the JARVIS tablet that Tony made her last Christmas, which had a recipe on it. Tyler noticed that she had other ingredients out as well but none of them had been touched yet.

"You're only starting to cook now?" He asks her.

"I'm having some of your father's friends over to help." She says and knocks a lemon on the floor with her elbow and she bites her lip to keep from cursing.

"Friends?" Tyler asks, confused but excited. He knows that this could only mean one thing.

"The Avengers are joining us for Thanksgiving." She says and Tyler looks very excited. "And their families." She mentions. "Their kids are coming with them so you'll have some friends to hang out with."

As soon as she says that the elevator dings and Tony comes out into the main living space.

"Who missed me?" He asks as he sets his briefcase down.

"Daddy!" Tyler says like an excited 5 year old although he would be 16 in a month, and he rushes down to his father and gives him a bro hug and a fist bump.

During the bro hug Tony messes up his son's hair, which he hated.

"Dad stop!" He whined and pulled away and fixed his hair.

"I just can't help it." He says. "Your hair just demands to be played with." He makes little scrunching gestures with his hands then looks up at his wife. "How are you doing up there Pepper?" He calls up to her.

"Hi honey! I'd come down and kiss you but I'm a bit stuck at the moment." She says and looks down at her hand in the turkey and blushes.

"I've never been so jealous of a bird!" He calls back up at her.

Tyler shoots them both a glare. "Child in the room…" He reminds them.

"Both of you get dressed into what I picked out for you to wear." Pepper says. "Jane, Thor and their daughter will be here any minute to help me out."

They both go upstairs and put on suitable clothes for the event and come back down to find that Thor and his immediate family have arrived in their absence.

"Greetings friend." Thor says to Tony and gives him a quick bro hug. "I'm honored that your lovely wife invited my family over for your Giving of Thanks feast." He says.

"It's called Thanksgiving dad." A girl who looked just like him says from the table.

She had her blonde hair done in a side braid and she wore a nice pink shirt with dark blue jeans and flats. Tony and Tyler were amazed at how much she resembled her father. Jane and Pepper grunt from the kitchen as they try to put the turkey in the oven and Thor goes over to them and puts it in for them.

"Thanks." Pepper tells him "It's bigger than usual because I'm feeding more people this year." She explains to him while Jane thanks Thor with a quick kiss.

"I'm happy to help." He replies to her and leaves to join Tony in the dining room.

"What do you mean by 'more people than usual.'?" Tony asks.

Then the elevator dings again and Natasha and Clint come out with their ginger son, Kevin who was about the same age as Tyler. He wore a nice white button down shirt and some jeans. Unlike Tyler who had a black button down shirt on.

"What's up man?" Tyler asks and is about to give Kevin a fist pump but Kevin gives him a hand shake instead.

"Hello." Kevin answers. He was very quiet and polite like his father but he could be social when he wanted to be.

"Why don't you kids go play on Tyler's gaming system while until dinner's ready." Pepper suggests and the three kids leave to go to the living area.

Not long after Tyler gets the game yoostar set up the elevator dings again and his Dad gets excited.

"Now it's a party!" Tony says and goes to greet Dr. Banner and the two shake hands and give each other a brief bro hug.

Pepper rolls her eyes playfully. "Those two are like the science power couple." She comments and smiles at her husband and his best friend.

"I always thought that Thor and I were." Jane replies.

"Why is that?" Pepper asks.

"Because science." She says and gestures to herself. "And power." She says and gestures to Thor.

"You've met Brianne." Bruce says to Tony and gestures to his daughter who was a year younger than Tyler and Kevin. She had the same features as him except she was a girl and she had a casual pink dress on with some pink flats.

Kevin looks up at her from the living area and blushes a bit. Bruce lets her go down with the others while Thalia gets up to do the famous 'This is Sparta!' scene from 300. Jane tells Thor to go set the table.

"Her mother didn't want to come tonight, she's busy at work and doesn't really celebrate Thanksgiving." He says.

There's a silence as the pair move towards the dining area with the others and they hear Thalia yell "This is Asgard!" From the living space.

"The line is 'this is Sparta'!" Tyler comments.

"I thought it would be funny to change up the lines a bit." Thalia argues.

"Well you lost points for that." Tyler says looking at her score on the screen.

"That's my girl!" Thor calls from the balcony above the living space. "She'll make a fine warrior." He says triumphantly to Jane and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Great…" Jane says in a not so excited tone and her face goes a little pale as she mixes the stuffing.

"Well everyone's here so let's get started with some drinks." Tony says and grabs a bottle from the wine fridge.

"Not everyone…" Pepper says and looks at Tony, nervous as to how he would react to this news.

Tony soon realizes what she means. "You didn't…"

"I thought you two were friends." She says and forces a smile in apology.

Soon the elevator dings and the doors open and Tony glares at Steve as he walks out of the elevator with Sharon and their daughter Stacy. Tyler smiles at Stacy when she comes out with her parents. Her curly, dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a high pony tail like it usually was and she wore a light blue sweater with her dark blue jeans and red flats. Tyler comes upstairs to greet her and she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Hello Captain." Tyler says to Steve, trying to make a good impression on him. Stacy was just a few months younger than him and he had been flirting with her ever since 7th grade.

Steve shook Tyler's hand. "Hello Tyler." He says and Tyler shakes Sharon's hand as well.

Then he turns to Stacy once her parents head over to the dining area where Thor is setting the table. "Hello, Lady Liberty." He says and takes her hand and kisses it.

And she playfully slaps him in the face and then heads over to Kevin, in the living space to try to get him to come out of his shell and talk to Brianne. But then they smell Turkey and a few moments later Pepper calls them.

"Dinner's ready!" She calls and the kids come up to their kids table, which was next to the adult's table.

They all grab their plates and serve themselves, then Tyler notices something on the kids table.

"Champagne glasses?" He asks his mom. "Does this mean we're getting champagne?" He asks excitedly.

"Close." Pepper answers and Tyler smiles but then it drops when she says "sparkling cider." And pops open the bottle.

"Yes!" Stacy shouts when she hears what Pepper says and everyone looks at her.

"Nerd." Kevin calls her and she punches his arm.

"I've had beer before." Thalia says and then everyone's gaze shifts from Stacy to Thalia.

"Say what now?" Jane asks her daughter with a shocked look on her face.

"I've had beer." She repeats again. "Dad let me have some last time we were in Asgard. Right Dad?"

"Yes." He answers proudly, not knowing the amount of trouble he was about to get in.

"You let her have beer!" Jane exclaims at him angrily.

"Yes of course. I had my first mug when I was her age. Actually I think I was a year younger." He says then senses Jane's anger. "Is that wrong?"

"Very." Jane says in a raised tone while she nods her head for emphasis.

"It's not like it was that much, it was only a mug…" He says.

"A whole mug!" She exclaims and the others just watch the fight between them in silence.

"Yes…she can hold her liquor surprisingly well. I think she gets it from me, or maybe even you." He says.

"Ooooh." Everyone says in unison.

"Shots fired!" Tony says, having way too much fun with this.

"I don't understand that reference." Steve says.

"It's not really a reference sweetie." Sharon says.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Sharon whispers in Steve's ear, then adds "And possibly a whole month."

Pepper breaks the tension "Let's eat!" She says and everyone dives into their plates.

Thor and Jane don't talk although he tries to make up for it by giving her extra gravy and cranberry sauce. It partially works. Tyler keeps trying to hold Stacy's hand under the table and she keeps kicking his leg. Steve watches them and starts to become suspicious of Tyler's behavior. He looks at Tony and the two stare at each other for a few moments with a brief glance at their children, both in understanding that they will not let their relationship get any farther than that. The rest of their night goes pretty quiet because of the tension between Steve and Tony and Jane and Thor, and Stacy and Tyler. But then they hear another ding in the elevator and Nick Fury comes up.

"Hey guys." He says and looks at them and senses the tension and surprise.

Pepper blushes as she realizes she forgot that he invited him and he looks around at them feeling very confused.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

Meanwhile back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters an emergency alarm just went off.


End file.
